Renjis Not Around
by freakypetachick
Summary: Ichigo never gets to see Renji,his lover anymore. Who does he turn to for love? YAOI! LEMON! SMUT! ichigoXhichigo


pairing-ichigoXhichigo and ichigoXrenji

i dont own bleach and thats problably a good thing

rated:M for smut. yay smut!!!

Ichigo was lonely. Renji was so busy these days that they never had any time to spend together. So lonely, he would travel to his sideways world in his mind more and more often. To visit one person, Hichigo, his hollow. They looked alike, just one had pure white skin and robes, a messed up look in his eyes, and a really creepy smile. But every time visited he felt needed. Acknowledged. And he loved being called king.

"Hello king."

"Shut up"

"Aw king did ya come just ta insult me?" Ichigo didn't answer. He walked over to the copy of himself and stood there. Them only being around two inches apart. "Ah you want that,sigh why do you even love that guy if he never does anything for you?"

"What do you mean he does plenty!"

"Think about it, at least the last five times you wanted attention or sex, who did you come to?" Ichigo just blushed. He didn't even notice he was doing this until it was just pointed out.

"You….."

"Exactly you should love me, not him."

"Huh….but I do love Renji!"

"Ah forget it for now! Ya got me horny, so fuck me like you came to do!" Hichigo said before passionately kissing Ichigo.

"Mhmmm" Ichigo deepened the kiss, by wrapping his arms around his hollow, and pulling them together as close as they could get. Hichigo put his arms around his kings neck, pulling their heads even closer. Their tounges fought for domanince and Ichigo like always won. They soon after pulled apart for air. Ichigo planted soft kisses down Hichigo's jaw line and neck starting to suck and nip at the pale white flesh. Hichigo groaned in return, and then again when he felt his king pulling off his robes, and continuing down his body further and further.

Ichigo smiled when he reached Hichigo's pants line, yanking them down along with the palers boxers. The hollow groaned once more when Ichigo slightly licked the tip of his cock. "King….please…don't tease me!!!"

"Beg."

"No!"

"Beg or I really wont do it."

"Fine! Please king please! Suck my fucking cock!"

"Gladly" Ichigo then deep throated his hollow, causing said hollow to moan loudly and uncontrolably. Ichigo began bobbing back and forth, back and forth, getting more and more turned on by the others moans and screams. Just then Hichigo felt it coming, but couldn't say anything, and came excessively in Ichigo's mouth. And Ichigo swallowed and licked up all of it. Licking back up his hollows stomach, he kissed him, making Hichigo taste himself. Ah how he loved it when his king did that.

Ichigo pulled away and placed three fingers in front of his hollows face. Hichigo gladly took them into his mouth, coating them with his saliva and also turning Ichigo on even more. Ichigo reclaimed his hollows lips, after he removed his fingers. Then he took one of the fingers and pushed into the others tight heat. "Mhmm" Hichigo was moaning into his kings mouth with each push of the finger. And loudly again when Ichigo added a second finger. He started a scissoring motion, and began looking for his hollows special spot. "MHHMM ICHMAMMM!" he found it. 'I'll have to remember that spot' Ichigo thought thrusting his third and final finger into his pale copy. He stretched him out as best as he could. Moving his mouth to nibble on Hichigo's neck, Ichigo took his unused hand and had his hollow spit on it. He covered his member in the spit and then slowly slid into Hichigo. "K….k….ing…" moaning feeling Ichigo inside of him. Ichigo gave his hollow a moment to get used to it, then began thrusting in and out of his moaning hollow.

Hichigo felt his member was being neglected so he went to jerk it, only to have his hand swatted away and Ichigo do it for him. While pumping in and out of his hollow and pumping his hollows dick, Ichigo found Hichigo's prostate again making the other moan even louder than before. "K…k…k..king…oh..my…god!" Hichigo screamed while Ichigo hit his prostate dead on over and over again.

This cause Hichigo to last only a little a bit longer, and screaming his kings name, he came all over both of them. Ichigo was also close too. A few more thrusts and he spilled his seed deep inside his hollow. Ichigo pulled out as Hichigo said, "Ew my cum is all over me…"

"I'll clean it up for you." Ichigo barely able to keep his arms up to support him, licked all the cum off his hollow and then collapsed on him. Hichigo took Ichigo's neck and sucked on it hard to leave a huge red hickey. "What the hell?!?!"

"It marks ya as mine. Ya gave me a hickey didn't ya?" that was true. There was at least five hickeys on the pure white skin.

"Uh fine, but that means your mine."

"I already was king. I love ya."

"I…I..love you too." Then Ichigo got dressed and went back to the normal world.

XXX….XXX…..XXX….XXX…..XXX

[Two hours later "Yo Ichi-kun" Renji said walking into Ichigo's room. He was so happy Bakukya gave him some time off. He found his love sleeping in his bed. So he sat on the edge of the bed watching his love sleep. 'Aw your so cute when you sleep my strawberry.' Renji thought. Ichigo shifted in his sleep exposing his neck. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!!"

lol NO RENJI DONT KILL ICHIGO!! sorry complusion took over. review! .


End file.
